In the related art, a pharmaceutical tablet is compression-molded by adding a lubricant, or the like to granulated pharmaceuticals, or a material which is obtained by adding and evenly mixing an excipient, a binder, a disintegrant, and other materials into the granulated pharmaceuticals. As a compression molding apparatus in the pharmaceutical manufacturing machine, for example, a tablet machine including a rotary board on which a plurality of mortars are disposed at a peripheral edge, and an upper pestle and a lower pestle which are disposed in a vertically slidable manner in the vertical direction with respect to the rotary board, and the like are known. The tablet machine is configured such that a mortar hole, in which a bottom of the mortar hole is formed by the lower pestle, is filled with powder of a pharmaceutical or a food by using a feeder, the powder is compression-molded by the upper pestle and the lower pestle, a molded product such as a tablet is lifted on the rotary board by raising the lower pestle, and the molded product is extracted by using a damper for taking out a compression-molded product to the outside of the rotary board.
In such a tablet machine, when the pestle is repeatedly press-fit into the mortar, residues of the cured granulated pharmaceutical are deposited on the components of the tablet machine such as an inner peripheral wall of the mortar or an outer peripheral surface and a pressing surface portion of the pestle, and an inner portion of the rotary board. Deposits which are formed of the residues of the pharmaceutical causes damage to an apparatus and a quality defect of the manufactured pharmaceutical, and thus are required to be removed. In addition, similarly in a component of a grinder which is used to improve elution of a poorly water soluble drug in the manufacturing of the pharmaceutical, there is a problem that the residues of the pharmaceutical are deposited, and thus the deposited residues are required to be removed.
In other to remove the residues of the pharmaceutical which are stuck to the component constituting the pharmaceutical manufacturing machine such as the tablet machine and the grinder, the component is cleaned with hands by using a brush; however, such a cleaning operation is complicated and troublesome.
As means for solving the above-described problems, for example, PTL 1 discloses a cleaning device which automatically cleans an object by ejecting high-pressure water. In addition, PTL 2 discloses a cleaning device which cleans the object with a treatment solution prepared by dissolving carbon dioxide although the cleaning device is not for removing the residues of the pharmaceutical which are stuck to the component constituting the pharmaceutical manufacturing machine.
Further, when a body fluid such as blood during the surgery is stuck to a medical instrument used in surgery, if the medical instrument is a radio knife or the like of which the temperature becomes high, the body fluid which is stuck to the medical instrument is burned and fixed due to the heat of the medical instrument. In addition, even in a case of a high reactive chemical, for example, even when the body fluid comes in contact with acid, the body fluid is adversely changed, and fixed to the medical instrument.
In this way, it is not possible to remove the body fluid which is fixed to the medical instrument with a washer disinfector using a general cleaning agent. The cleaning guidelines 2010 by Japanese Society of Medical Instrumentation states “the body fluid which is burned at a tip end of bipolar coagulation forceps cannot be removed by automatic cleaning”, and in the actual medical field, for example, the medical instrument with stain is immersed into an alkali cleaning agent for a while, and then is cleaned with hands by using a brush; however, there is a problem in that such a cleaning operation is complicated and troublesome.
As means for solving the above-described problem, for example, PTL 3 discloses a cleaning device which is not for a medical instrument, but for automatically removing a part of work piece which is burned and stuck to a wire net at the time of food processing.